


Would You Like to Dance?

by TLM0613



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLM0613/pseuds/TLM0613
Summary: Raven and Octavia are trying to cheer Clarke up.Lexa is being forced to go and socializeClarke and Lexa meet.This is my first ever attempt at writing fan fiction so bare with me. I have been reading a lot of the works on this site and I have been blown away. So any comments, critiques, etc are welcome!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

June was always a rough month for Clarke. Her entire world was shattered the day that her father died. There was a car accident on the way to Clarke's art show. The other car failed to stop and hit Jake's car. That was nearly ten years ago. And still sometimes Clarke blamed herself. But as the years went on, it got better. The pain was still there, but it was a dull ache that never really left her. Luckily for Clarke, she had an amazing support system. Clarke was a daddy's girl through and through, but after losing him, Clarke and her mother, Abby, learned to lean on one another. They became very close and Clarke would even tell you that Abby was one of her best friends. And then there was Raven and Octavia. She had met them her freshman year at college. They bonded over beer pong and flip cup and have been inseparable ever since. Raven was indeed the loud one of the trio. She was outrageous, outgoing, and about as blunt as they come. She told it like it was and she was always there to give her two cents. Octavia was not necessarily as loud or outspoken as Raven was but she was just as fierce of a friend. She was always there to back Clarke and Raven up not matter what was going on. Clarke really couldn't ask for better or loyal friends than those two. They knew what the month of June meant to Clarke. And they decided they were going to do what they do best, and be there for Clarke and try like hell to cheer her up.

**XXXXX**

"Damn it Anya!" Lexa scolded her older sister.

"Sorry Commander!" Anya snickered as she was helping Lexa braid her hair. Lexa and Anya were getting ready to go out that night. Their cousin, Lincoln, was seeing this new girl, Octavia or something or rather, and she had invited the three of them out to a local club that evening.

"I don't even know why we are going. We don't know her or probably anyone else that's going tonight," Lexa complained as she was pulling on her black skinny jeans up over her ass.

"We are going because we love Lincoln and I personally want to see if his new girl is even worth his time. Hell you never know, you might even see someone you like." Anya said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "What's it been? Six Months? 7? Time for you to move on from that bitch. I say we get you laid tonight Commander!"

"Jesus Anya! I'm just going to make an appearance, see Lincoln, meet his new lady friend and then I'm leaving. I have a long busy day tomorrow," Lexa said.

"Shut up Lex. You are the boss. You can do whatever you want. You can show up when you please." Lexa turns around and faces Anya. "Holy shit Lex. You look hot as hell! We are definitely getting you laid tonight." Lexa just shakes her head at her sister and checks herself out in the mirror. OK so she did agree. She looked good. Maybe it was time to have a little fun.

**XXXXX**

"Claaaaaarrrrke" Raven was all but whining at her best friend. "Claaaaaarrrkeee! Come on and get ready! We are taking you out tonight. No is not an option. Get that sexy ass up and start getting ready."

"Raven, I'm really not in the mood today." Clarke said as she wrapped herself tighter into her blanket. Raven knew what kind of mood she was in. Why was she trying to get her to leave her cocoon. Raven was anticipating this response from Clarke. So she was ready.

"Clarkey" she said with her absolute most pathetic look, "please get up. O really wants us to meet her new boyfriend. She is really into him. And I know it would mean the world to her if we were both able to show up."

"I don't know Rae. I'm sure she would understand if I took a rain check"

OK Raven decided she was going to pull out the big guns. "But Clarke, you promised O you would go remember? Two weeks ago, O brought it up and you promised her we would be there." Checkmate. Raven knew that once Clarke promised something, she would never back out no matter how she was feeling.

"Uuuugghhhh!" Clarke groaned "Fine. But you are paying for the drinks tonight."

"Deal" Get up and get that fine ass moving!" Raven skipped out of Clarke's room and texted Octavia.

 **Rayes:** Operation get Clarke out of her funk is a go. I repeat. IT IS A GO!

 **O:** Great job Rae! I invited Lincoln's cousins to come too. It's going to be a fun night

 **Rayes:** Please tell me it's the hot one he was telling us about.

 **O:** The one and the same ;)

 **Rayes:** Amazing! OK I gotta go. I'm gonna make sure our Clarkey looks sexy as fuck and we will see you at the club. Love youuu

 **O:** Love you too Rae! See you soon!

**XXXXX**

Lexa and Anya arrive at the club and she instantly thinks about bailing. The music is too loud and its really not her style that she listens to. There is also a long line out the door that she is not exactly thrilled to see. They find Lincoln and he is talking to a tall slender woman with long dark hair. He has a cheesy smile on his face and is laughing at something the girl said. Lexa assumed that that was probably Octavia. When he leaned over and kissed her head, Lexa knew she was right. It was nice seeing her cousin happy. it had been a long time since she has seen that. Lexa noticed that there were two other women that we in the conversation with Lincoln and Octavia. One was a shorter brunette with a pretty nice figure. But the other one, Lexa just couldn't take her eyes off of. She looked to be a little shorted than Lexa with beautiful blonde wavy hair. She was wearing tight blue skinny jeans and a white tank top with a pair of converse tennis shoes. And her ass...well her ass was the definition of perfection according to Lexa.

"....LEXA!"

Lexa snapped out of her trance that was brought on by the blonde and looked at Anya. She was still in a daze. This was doing to be a long night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets up at the club

Anya had noticed the two beautiful specimens around the same time that Lexa did. The blonde was certainly attractive, but Anya's attention was focused on her friend. The sexy little Latina with short shorts and an oversize t-shirt that hung off her shoulder and not to mention, an amazing ass. You could totally bounce a quarter off that. But unlike Lexa, Anya wasn't staring and drooling over her. She laughed and tried to get Lexa's attention,

"Hey Lexa....Lexa, you should probably close your mouth....LEXA!" Anya raised her voice slightly trying to get her sister's attention. 

Lexa shook her head trying her hardest to clear out the naughty thoughts that have invaded her brain. She looked over at Anya, "OK so this might not be such a terrible night."

**XXXXX**

The commotion between the two women had caused Clarke and her friends to turn around. They saw one woman smiling while she hit the other. The one that got hit was obviously staring at Clarke. Clarke saw the slender brunette blush and turn her attention to the other woman that she was with. The brunette said something to her friend with a smile and Clarke's stomach started doing backflips. She has never seen someone so breathtaking and just downright sexy as the brunette. Tall and slim but not scrawny. You could definitely see definition in her bare arms. And her long legs went on for days. The skinny jeans she was in left just a little to the imagination. Clarke tore her attention from her legs to a very sexy tattoo that covered her whole bicep. Even her hair was beautiful. Long and brown, that was braided in a very intricate braid that was swept to the side. But what caught Clarke's breath in her chest and stopped her heart, were her eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green. But not only that, but it was the intensity that she felt when she met them. They started a fire in belly. Just a quick glance and Clarke felt like this woman bore into her soul with that one look.

Clarke looked over at Raven and saw that her friend couldn't look away from the two women either. "Rae....hey Raven!"

Raven looked back at Clarke and she could have sworn that her cheeks where blushing. That was a new thing. Usually Raven exhibited an annoyingly high level of confidence. She doesn't get flustered like this. Raven finally spoke up, "Listen, you can have the brunette if you like, but that blonde drink of water is mine."

**XXXXX**

"Lexa! Anya! Get over here and stop fucking around!" Lincoln calls out to his cousins. The two women walked over and neither one of them taking their eyes off of Octavia's friends.

"Lexa, Anya, this is Clarke and her friend Raven. And this, " Lincoln puts his arm around her, "is the lovely Octavia. The girl I told you both about."

Lexa nods to the women, " It's very nice to meet you all." But her eyes never leaving Clarke's. "Are we going inside or standing out here all night?" She said with a smile finally turning her gaze to Lincoln.

Lincoln lets out a chuckle. "We can go right in. I got us on the list for tonight. Let's go."

They walk in and Lexa goes straight to the bar. She orders a beer and turns around to take in her surroundings. She spots Clarke sitting at a booth and notices that she is looking anywhere but at Lexa. Lexa smirks to herself and orders two shots and heads over to talk to her new acquaintance. 

**XXXXX**

"Would you like some company?"

Clarke had apparently been in a world of her own because she didn't even realize that Lexa was standing right in front of her. Raven had left with Anya to the dance floor and Lincoln and Octavia were making out in a corner somewhere. "Of course," she smiles, "Please sit!" Clarke scoots over so Lexa can have a seat. 

"Thank you Clarke" Lexa said. Shivers shot straight through Clarke at the way her name sounded coming off Lexa's lips. That by the way looked incredibly delicious. 'Focus Clarke' she thought to herself. Lexa handed Clarke a shot of something.

"You look like you could use a little fun tonight. So I got you a shot. It's a lemon drop. I wasn't sure what you liked, so if you don't care for those, I would be more than happy to pick something else." Lexa's smiled at her and Clarke was fairly certain she would drink anything that this gorgeous woman sat in front of her. Lucky for her, lemon drops were a favorite.

"Well thank you Lexa. That was really very sweet of you." Clarke smiled at Lexa and she thought she saw a hint of a blush coming up from her cheeks. She just figured that was the alcohol that Lexa had already drank. She held the shot up to Lexa and they both took it. 

"Would you like another?" Lexa asked. 

"Why Miss Lexa, are you trying to get me drunk?" Clarke answered playfully. Why was she flirting with Lexa? She didn't even know her. But for some reason she was awfully comfortable with the beauty that was sitting across from her. 

"I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea" Lexa winked. Clarke was sure that if she wasn't sitting down that her knees would have just given out. "But I was hoping that if I got you loosened up enough, you would maybe join me on the dance floor."

Clarke could definitely feel herself blushing. She might need to have another drink after all just to be able to handle Lexa. "How about I get this round and you can get to know me before you try to sweep my off my feet?" Clarke couldn't believe that had just come out of her mouth. She was never this forward or flirty for that matter. But apparently Lexa didn't mind because she had an extremely sexy half smile adorning her face. 

"OK beautiful. I like that plan." 

"I'll be right back then" Clarke said with a wink and she headed off to make her way to the bar. 

 


End file.
